1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to improvements in a high-speed printing device for data processing apparatus, and praticulary to a printer suitable for use with compact instruments. More specifically, the invention relates to a simply constructed printing device in which a carriage provided with a printing head supports thereon a pair of spools for inking ribbon and the movement of the carriage is utilized as a drive source for moving the inking ribbon.
The present invention also relates to a wire printing head for use with the described printer device which employs printing wires adapted to print dots on printing paper to form alphanumeric characters or other symbols, thereby accomplishing very small prints at high speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printing devices of the described type are well-known in the art and the technology pertaining thereto has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,065; 2,632,386; 2,674,652; 2,720,164; 2,773,443; 2,869,455; 3,236,351; 3,318,429; 3,322,253; 2,879,876; etc.